icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20141201003222
The reunion talk got me thinking... I agree with iEmbargo's comments below that issues amongst the cast members will subside eventually, if they haven't already in some cases. It's the issues with Nick that I think would be the sticking point. Also, it's clear that Nickelodeon has taken up a new direction since iCarly ended, and that's one that focuses very heavily on that 13 and below demo. The problem with iCarly and a reunion is that a lot of the people who grew up watching the show, especially when it was at its peak, aren't in that demo anymore. So I imagine that Nick would have to find a way to make it a draw for that demo. Sure, they could probably get some of the older demo to tune in, for nostalgia's sake (depending on how long they waited before doing a reunion), but that younger demo is what they promise their advertisers and I don't know if iCarly has the same sort of pull with the kids that it used to. Sure, I might be being a little over dramatic since the show only ended 2 years ago and they did manage to make the Drak & Josh reunions work, but that was before the refocusing of the network. Plus, if they wait even longer, like 5+ years, then you really get into an interesting situation, because at that point, the show will have undoubtably lost any and all relevance with Nick's kid audience, so then they have to find a way to make it relevant. They have to find a reason to bring it back, like with Boy Meets World. ABC/Disney was only able to bring it back and essentially do a "reunion" because they were able to find a way to tie it to the current generation, through Cory and Topanga's daughter almost 14 years later. So basically, an iCarly reunion, while nice in theory, would be tricky. Presumably Jennette's relationship with Nickelodeon is still too tenuous and the drama too fresh, that she likely wouldn't want to come back. And even when that is water under the bridge, there's still the issue of Carly and co getting too old and then the network having to find a way to make it relevant. I mean, even at this point, the characters would all be about 19/20 I think and, based on the little I've seen of Nick's current line-up, even that seems too old for them. (Plus, what would a reunion even show them doing at this point that would fit their ages, but be relevant to the audience they're aiming for?) I think this is why a lot of children's shows don't do reunions. You've got a very specific window for when you can do it and once you miss that, you have to come up with a way to make it relevant to your new audience, and that can be tricky. Sorry this turned into a novel. I don't know why that happened. :P